The Softie
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane returns home from a night out and knows what she's going to find in her bedroom or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This may develop into a series of one shots, we'll have to wait and see.**

The Softie

She quietly unlocked the door. She was earlier than expected. She knew she was going to find someone else in bed with her husband, she wanted to witness it first-hand herself. She quietly removed her shoes and placed her keys on the side just by his keys. She made her way down the hall to their bedroom, the door was ajar, and she pushed it open slowly. She thought she knew what to expect but what she actually saw shocked her, not only was her husband in bed with their three year old, something she knew was going to happen before she even left for her evening out with the girls, but on the other side of their daughter, ostensibly on her side of the bed was Ella's stuffed bear. A bear that was twice the size of their daughter, a gift from Richdotcom. Ella loved that bear. Jane couldn't resist and took out her cell and snapped a few pictures, it was too good to resist. Right from when Ella was born and Rich gave their daughter the bear Ella fell in love with it. Neither she nor Kurt had the heart to get rid of it. When Ella was able to crawl, she began to drag 'Benny' with her, obviously it wasn't easy as he was four times her size at that point but all she had to do was look at her daddy with those eyes and he would move Benny to wherever she was and receive a smile, drool included. When Ella was a little bigger Ella was able to drag Benny across the floor herself, cleaning part of the flooring in the process. Benny had his own seat at the dining table when Ella ate, he sat next to her while she was in a high chair, now she was out of the high chair they sat next to each other. Jane moved into the room and to her side of the bed where Kurt placed one of his t-shirts for her, she quickly took it and went to change in the bathroom.

Jane re-entered the bedroom and made her way to her side of the bed, she actually contemplated sleeping on the sofa as there was hardly any room with Benny also in the bed.

"Don't even think about it. If I have to suffer you have to suffer too!" whispered Kurt

Jane caught his eyes in the dark, smirked and carried on a whispered conversation.

"Did she even go into her room tonight or did you bring her straight here?"

Even in the dark Kurt avoided her eyes.

"She looked at me with those eyes! It's your fault, she has your eyes!"

"Kurt, they're the same colour as yours!"

"But the shape is all you."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"So how many stories did you read her?"

"One?"

"One? You actually only read her one story?"

More eye everting from Kurt.

"Maybe it was one plus two."

"She got three stories out of you plus sleeping with us? Talk about a soft touch."

"Hey, she's really convincing, her eyes started to well up and her bottom lip trembled."

"Kurt, the first step is admitting that you have a problem, just accept that you're a big softie!"

"I'm not a softie!"

"Kurt, you were going to buy a car seat for Benny just because Ella asked you to…"

"No I wasn't…" Kurt exclaimed weakly knowing he was caught

"Kurt I saw the research on your tablet, it's bad enough that you make sure his seatbelt is secure when we're in the car…"

"Hey, it's teaching Ella about being safe in the car, if Benny is wearing the seatbelt then she's happy in the car seat and when she's old enough, she'll where the seatbelt without problems!"

Jane just shook her head, he was a big softie and she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Did you all have a good time?"

"It was good to get out and meet the girls out of the office and it was great that Sarah could join us but I really missed you two. I stayed long enough so it wasn't rude when I left, Sarah left at the same time as me."

"Well I'm glad you had a great time. We missed you too!"

"I think you missed me more than Ella…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kurt, she knows as soon as I'm out that door that all she has to do is look at you and she'll sleep with us!"

"No she doesn't…she's smart but she's only three!"

"Kurt, how many times has she been in bed when I came back from a night out?"

The fact that she hadn't had that many nights out; as she preferred to stay at home with her family made it much easier to count the number of times Ella was in their bed when she came home.

The silence said everything and Jane couldn't help but smirk.

"It's late, we should go to sleep!" stated Kurt

It didn't go unnoticed by Jane that Kurt didn't answer her question but evaded completely.

"Love you."

"Love you."

Jane was on her left side, Kurt on his right and they had Ella and Benny flat on their backs in the middle of the bed, neither would have it any other way. Although Kurt was worried about what Rich would buy for their next child, they only had six months to wait but Kurt was convinced that he had to buy a bigger bed.


	2. Chicken Soup

**A/N: I think that the group chat on WhatsApp is the best thing ever.**

The Weller Children:

Bethany 25 yrs old

Ella 23 yrs old

Morgan 22 yrs old

Maddie and Kenzie 19 yrs old

Casey 17 yrs old

Chicken Soup

It was imperative that he arrived in time.

He had all the equipment in the trunk.

He'd been driving for hours; six to be exact, it didn't help that the roads were difficult to pass due to all the snow.

It had been snowing for days and not just a little snow shower, oh no, we're talking blizzards for days.

Just hours upon hours of snow, snow and more snow.

Time was ticking and he was worried he wouldn't arrive in time.

This was a solo mission; Jane wasn't able to help him.

This would be the first time he would be attempting this without her backup but it had to be done.

It just had to.

He couldn't face the consequences if he failed.

Failure was not an option!

Three hours later…

Seven cell phones alerted their owners that they had a message and obviously they had to reply:

WhatsApp

All seven recipients saw a photo of one of their own huddled in a hoodie, scarf and hat bundled up in a duvet sitting in front of a bowl of chicken soup.

Ella: Guess we know who's dad's favourite!

Bethany: Yeah, dad never drove to me when I was in college to make me chicken soup.

Maddie: How come Morgan gets special treatment?

Kenzie: MOM! Dad's supposed to love us all the same!

Dad: Your sister is sick!

Casey: Well that's what happens when you build a snow family without wearing a coat, hat, scarf or gloves. Just saying!

Morgan: This is the best chicken soup dad has EVER made. It tastes GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Bethany: How come you don't come and make me chicken soup when I'm sick?"

Ella: Yeah, that's not fair. Why don't we get your homemade chicken soup?"

Dad: First of all Morgan is at Georgetown, you two don't get my chicken soup because Bethany, you're in England and Ella you're in Australia! Now Geography was never my strong point but I'm pretty sure I cannot drive from New York to either of those places, places that you decided to go to!

Morgan: Dad's also made his chocolate chip cookies! (several cookie emojis)

Maddie: I miss your cookies.

Kenzie: I dream about your cookies.

Morgan: They taste so GOOD!

Casey: You have to try his new triple chocolate and peanut butter cookies, they are to die for!

Dad: You two are backpacking around Europe so don't even try and get me to send you any cookies!

Kenzie: But daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Dad: it was your choice to make your mom and me suffer for a year while you two backpack all over different continents!

Maddie: Well we can't all wait until we meet Mr Right so he whisks us away to propose! Venice was SO romantic, dad you did good!

Dad: Thank you!

Casey: Dad when are you coming back?

Dad: Why?

Casey: I miss you.

Bethany: You mean you miss dad's cooking!

Casey: Of course I do! You all chose to leave I didn't!

Ella: Oh please, next year you'll be in college.

Ella: Dad will probably come and cook for you every week! No doubt you'll get his chicken soup.

Kenzie: We'll be back by then and he'll have to do the same for all three of us!

Maddie: Hey, when did you borrow dad's hoodie? I was going to borrow it when we got back.

Morgan: you snooze you lose (smug face emoji)

Casey: Dad when are you getting back?

Dad: Why?

Casey: Mom is looking in the cupboards…

Morgan: Maybe she's hungry…

Casey: She's actually getting out some pots and pans…

Bethany: Run and save yourself!

Kenzie: Head to Aunt Sarah's

Maddie: Or Aunt Patterson

Ella: Or Aunt Tasha

Morgan: suggest a take out!

Mom: my cooking is NOT that bad

Mom: right?

Mom: Kurt?

Mom: Kurt?

Dad to Casey:

You know where we keep the emergency fund, order in NOW! The rest of us will keep your mom busy so by the time we're finished you will have edible food!

Casey to Dad:

You could just give me your credit card number…"

Dad to Casey:

You could just eat your mom's cooking…"

Bethany: Mom, why don't you and dad come and visit me, Case and Morgan can tag along if they must, Maddie and Kenzie will be here at the end of next month, it would be great to see you again.

Casey: Charming!

Morgan: you just want dad to cook for you!

Dad: you mean just like I did for you?

Morgan: But I'm sick (sad face emoji)

Ella: I'll be the only one missing (sad face emoji)

Mom: You're always welcome at home! Hint hint!

Ella: I know, it's hard being away from all of you. I remember when dad would send me care packages.

Ella: I loved opening them. The brownies…"

Bethany: The coconut brownies were divine!

Ella: Nah, the chocolate and peanut butter ones

Morgan: You can't go wrong with chocolate chip brownies

Maddie: Peanut butter!

Kenzie: No. COCONUT!

Casey: I beg to differ, 3 words. Salted. Caramel. Brownies!

Mom: You've turned our children into brownie addicts. Good going!

Dad: I'm pretty sure that you always have one as soon as they come out of the oven 'to make sure they're good enough for the girls'.

Mom: I don't know what you're talking about.

Dad: Sure!

Dad: Anyway their 'addiction' is down to you

Mom: Excuse me?

Dad: Pregnancy 1, you ate anything and everything coconut flavoured, Bethany loves coconut

Dad: Pregnancy 2, you ate peanut butter with EVERYTHING, toast, cereal, ice cream, lasagne, pizza…EVERYTHING hence Ella loves anything with peanut butter! And my favourite, tuna and peanut butter sandwiches

Casey: Mom, that's gross! Lasagne with peanut butter? Tuna with peanut butter?

Casey: I'm never getting pregnant!

Dad: Keep that promise for the next 8 years and we're good!

Dad: Pregnancy 3 nothing with chocolate was safe. You literally took food out of Tasha's hand, I'm still impressed that she didn't hit you, the others learnt quickly to not bring anything chocolate in not unless they had enough for you. Morgan has always been obsessed with chocolate.

Mom: I wasn't that bad.

Dad: ok, we'll just ask Tasha the next time we see her.

Mom: we don't have to.

Dad: pregnancy 4, you ate all the above, chocolate, peanut butter and coconut, you couldn't get enough. Maddie prefers peanut butter and Kenzie coconut.

Dad: pregnancy 5, you craved the salty sweet which is why Casey loves anything salted caramel flavoured

Mom: you're an enabler; you bake for them all the time!

Dad: you're the first one to eat what I bake

Dad: you gave them their first hit!

Mom: I didn't get pregnant by myself!

Casey: EUWWWWWWW

Bethany: TMI guys

Ella: T.M.I.

Morgan: please don't make me throw up my chicken soup

Kenzie: ignorance is bliss

Maddie: we do not want any details. EVER.

Dad: did you think the stork brought you to us?

Ella: not the point dad

Casey: Oh hey the pizza is here. Morgan get better soon. Love you all. Bye.

Mom: What pizza?

Mom: Morgan, take care and listen to dad and take your medicine! Love you all, take care. Bye.

Dad: Love you all, bye.


End file.
